Talk:Wiki Admins
Thank you once again for the surprised promotion, I have reviewed a few of the associated pages about User Level privileges and do hope I learn more advanced updates ie Page Skins. Meanwhile, I have noticed that after updating a few of the missing NPC/NPCs pages that the "Level" font size appears smaller than it perhaps should be, but I'm unsure why it would have changed at all. ClericTaven (talk) 17:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :The font issue is probably caused by the MediaWiki upgrade that wikia installed here today. Ships are messed up as well, and who knows what else... :I'll have to do a lot of fixing later... -- 17:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::A well deserved "promotion" Taven, you two do all the actual work here as much of the IT stuff is beyond this old brain. My dad once told me the secret to being a good manager is surround yourself with good people..apparently I am a wonderful manager! Seriously...thank you both for everything you do here. I adopted this wiki a couple years ago when it had been abandoned for about a year. I love the game and think this wiki is an amazing resource and my only job here is to look after it and keep it unbiased and informative, and to try and get smart people like you two to do all the work. Fairwinds. --McCullogh 14:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Reading on the Mediawiki about External Link support for the ability to Tag an email address, more specifically, given the current FLS Method: Support; although, it doesn't appear to parse as a valid redirect. If it should mean anything: LocalSettings.php: $wgUrlProtocols[] = "mailto:"; Supposedly such external links are recognized by default auto-magically in the later 1.5x versions, but I'm unsure how it applies here on PotBS Wikia. ClericTaven (talk) 20:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I have no experience with mail links, it would probably be better to ask here. :-- 02:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- For those pages tagged with the Category:Outdated, which I've already updated/confirmed to be current, well at least as of Version = 2.10.57.0 which is higher than the present { {CurrentGameBuild} } which is set as 2.09.46.03. In reality, and I do understand the version -x.01 lag, given the volume of pages here, FLS has pushed the reIntro Rate ship build 2.11.68.0 to both 'live' servers this week. How does one remove the /!\ header banner afterwards? --ClericTaven (talk) 20:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :If you mean old templates like Template:Infobox Skill, those simply make a primitive check for a different version, not for a higher version. Anything that's not equal to Template:CurrentGameBuild is marked outdated. As a dirty fix we can remove the code that adds the banner, or better yet just make a new template for the subject you're interested in. :I made an improved template that does the version check correctly (Template:VersionCheck), but it only makes sense to use in new templates. :-- 02:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I was excited to fetch a copy of the Wikia App, but quickly became disappointed that we were not a visible guide choose, yet. There is a choice for the Spanish es.potbs.wikia.com, but I don't believe we resolve back to it simply as an en.potbs.wikia.com flavor. There are two other choices selectable, the PotBSFanon and a Robert's Pirate Society's "De Vilegende Hollander". Considerations include icons for our Topics displayed and the general Mobile screen formatting as shown. --ClericTaven (talk) 21:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Wiki App Nice work spotting the App Cleric, looks like it could be a pretty cool feature. Is it just a iApp or is it available for Android mobiles as well? I havent had the chance to look at it, but frankly speaking from a technology/code point I probably won't have much to offer to the conversation. I did see IcK edited a few pages recently...so if you're listening IcK...sounds like you and Cleric could probably figure out how to make us visible on the App. I will be happy to offer up what assistance I can. :At this point I only edit critical things that can break the wiki. :Also, your version edit on the Achilles page is not how the Template:Version history is supposed to be used. :-- 11:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Im glad to see you are keeping an eye on the site, we need your expertise. While I appreciate your comment about the version history on the Achilles...it might be more helpful to explain why I used it incorrectly. I was editing content (as I'm sure you saw) when I noticed the version number was out of date, and simply changed the version number in the text. ::Is there any chance you could offer Cleric any advice on the Wiki App that he was talking about? ::--McCullogh (Talk) Adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki 14:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Unfortunately I don't have any experience with mobile apps, so I can't be of any help there. Community forums are a better place to ask. -- 21:54, May 21, 2013 (UTC)